


Maps for the Getaway

by useyourtelescope (thedreamygirl)



Category: One Tree Hill
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7832683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedreamygirl/pseuds/useyourtelescope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peyton hits the road with Jake and Jenny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maps for the Getaway

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OzQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OzQueen/gifts).



> I liked all your prompts, and this is sort of a combination of ‘roadtrips’ and ‘Peyton joins Jake and Jenny on the run’. This is canon divergent from late season 1, with Peyton leaving with Jake and Jenny, only they’re travelling a lot further than Savannah. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Title is from 'Andrew McMahon In The Wilderness'.

“Can you make us a mixtape?”

It’s far from the first time that question has been directed at Peyton. Even the students at school who didn’t like her, the others who didn’t really know her, they all knew Peyton Sawyer cared about music.

Under other circumstances Peyton would have welcomed the request from Jake. Back in Tree Hill, if Jake had stopped by her locker and asked her for music recs she’d have smiled, discussed her new favorite tracks all the way to class, probably blown off her homework later to make him a mix.

But they’re not at school anymore. They’re at their third stop after running away from home with a baby in tow, about to move onto the fourth, and when Peyton had asked him for a task she’d meant something practical: getting baby supplies, buying them food, filling up the gas in the used car Jake had managed to purchase at their previous stop.

She blinks at him once, considering, but chooses to say only, “Sure.”

Jake smiles, quick and easy, leaning over to brush his lips on her cheek. “Thanks.”

Jenny’s asleep, but since it's still early Jake wraps her up in the sling to take her with him to the shop and Peyton can’t bring herself to offer to watch her. He has left Peyton alone with Jenny a few times since they left Tree Hill, but only out of necessity. Peyton’s told herself that it’s just because he wants to spend more time with his daughter, not to mention being nervous about their situation. It’s understandable for him to be feeling more protective of Jenny right now. Still, despite reminders to herself of how Jake has trusted her to watch Jenny plenty of times, she can’t help worrying a little bit, can’t shake the feeling of wanting to do something more.

She tidies up the motel room a little since they’re leaving early in the morning and it feels like it always takes longer to get Jenny ready than it should. Afterwards, Peyton settles down on the bed with her sketchbook but ends up tapping her pencil against the page without really drawing anything, so she opens up her laptop instead. Looking through her music collection Peyton considers making a mix with songs that they’ll – well, not exactly hate, but won’t enjoy, though she nixes that idea pretty quickly. She doesn’t bother keeping a lot of music she doesn’t like and doesn’t want to draw attention to herself by purchasing music on iTunes, not to mention she can’t afford it right now. Plus, she doesn’t really _want_ to. Music was something even Peyton Sawyer couldn’t bring herself to ruin. She hopes this thing she has with Jake and Jenny will be too.

 

The next morning after checking out Peyton puts their things in the trunk while Jake sets Jenny up in her car seat.

“Well, I think Jenny’s good to go.” Jake shoots his daughter another smile, before closing the car door and looking over at Peyton. “Do you need a hand with the bags?”

“Nope, all done,” Peyton says, shutting the trunk loudly and moving to stand in front of him on the pavement.

Jake glances at his watch. “Only 10 minutes behind schedule – that’s our best one yet.” He holds his hand up for a high five but instead of returning it Peyton slips a hand into the inner pocket of her jacket to take out the mix CD and puts that into Jake’s palm. He grins, turning the CD over in his hand. “Awesome, you did make us a mix.”

“It’s what I’m good at right?” she says, quick. Peyton thinks she’s going for light-hearted, and she does leaves out the word “only”, but Jake stills, frowning at her.

“You know that’s not what I meant, right?”

“What?” Peyton replies, and Jake raises an eyebrow at her before she looks away, annoyed at herself. She’d always hated when people played dumb and she doesn’t want to do that, especially not with Jake. “Look, I just,” Peyton shrugs, hands stuffed in her jacket pockets, “I want to help.”

“You do help.” Jake reaches for her hand and Peyton tries unsuccessfully to stop pouting when she removes her right hand out of the pocket. He ignores her unimpressed look, taking her hand in his and squeezing gently. “Just you being here helps, me and Jenny.”

It’s sweet, Peyton thinks, but she still sighs, “I can do more though, I can do a lot –“

“Of course you can,” Jake interrupts swiftly, assured in a way Peyton’s only ever heard him speak in reference to Jenny and it quiets her. “Peyton, you’re awesome. You could do… _anything_. And you’re _here_ , with us.” He shakes his head ruefully. “I don’t know what I would have done if you hadn’t come with us.”

“Jake, you’d have been fine,” Peyton reassures him quickly.

He glances down at the ground, scuffing his shoe against the pavement before looking back at her. “Maybe, but it’s better with you. _We’re_ better with you.”

Peyton wants to say it back, but the lump that suddenly forms and sticks right in her throat won’t let her mouth form the words. So she kisses him instead, tries to let him know how she feels with the way she presses up against him. She knows they shouldn't get too heated when they're out in public, not to mention so near to Jenny, who will undoubtedly start trying to get their attention if they don't get into the car soon, but Peyton can't help deepening the kiss a little as she holds on tight to Jake. 

When they break apart for air, Peyton doesn't unlock her arms from around his neck so Jake follows her cue and keeps his hands on her hips, resting his forehead against hers. She's almost settled her breathing when he admits, “You know, I only asked for a mixtape ‘cause the radio broke.”

Peyton giggles against Jake’s cheek and feels his responding smile against her face as his left hand now plays with her curls.

“When did you break it?”

“Hey, it wasn’t me! This car’s a piece of shit.”

“Shhh,” Peyton replies, pointing back at Jenny in her car seat. “Window’s open, remember?”

“She didn’t hear,” Jake dismisses, only for Jenny to squeal loudly a moment later, causing Peyton to laugh again, burying her face in Jake’s shoulder. “I think someone’s getting impatient. You ready?” he asks quietly, lips in her hair.

Peyton inhales deeply once more before finally taking a step back. “Ready.”

When they get in the car, Jake gives her hand a final squeeze before he starts driving and sets the CD to play. Peyton can see out the corner of her eye that Jake nearly stops the car when the music starts.

“Is this _Dora the Explorer_?”

Jake’s exclamation is met by a delighted sound from Jenny in the back while Peyton hides a smile.

“I thought Jenny deserved her tunes too. I downloaded some for her back in Tree Hill.”

“What do you think, Jenny?” Jake asks, glancing behind him, to which Jenny responds with some pleased gurgling sounds.

“I put some stuff for us on there too,” Peyton says.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I, uh, think you’ll like track 5.”

“Looking forward to it.”

She returns his smile before rifling in her bag and pulling out her sketchbook. Peyton starts to draw, the inspiration flowing straight through her fingertips, as Jenny tries to clap to the music and Jake steers them to their new home. They’d planned the whole route when they’d been on that first bus out of Tree Hill, but right now the details are a little fuzzy to Peyton. It just feels like they’re driving towards the sun.


End file.
